


Electric Love

by LePetitPappillon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue Diamond - Freeform, F/F, Yellow Diamond - Freeform, gay kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitPappillon/pseuds/LePetitPappillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yellow Diamond visits Blue in her garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Love

You looked lovely that day. You always did, and I couldn’t keep my attention off of you. Though, you seemed to suffer the same problem. It must have been easier for you, since that cloak did such an excellent job of censoring your eyes. 

All three Diamonds sat inside the meeting room with a projection of all the recently discovered planets hovering in the center of the table, like a bowl of ripe fruit to be fought over. The disputes were frequently civil and each empress usually received a fair share, as attempting to adopt the entire basket would be too much work for any of them. 

There was always enough; the colonies were sometimes like chains. 

“Yellow, I think you should take this one. Given its resources, you would get the most out of it.” 

“Hmm?” Golden eyes came to greet silver ones. “Certainly.” 

White tilted her head and grinned. “Are you alright? You’re usually much more aggressive when it comes to picking out new planets. I’m surprised I was even able to make the suggestion. I was sure you would try to snatch this one up immediately.” 

“Perhaps I would, had you not suggested I take it.” 

Blue’s smile drew Yellow’s eye. 

“Very well then. Onto the next order of business—”

“My Diamond! Something requires your attention!” One of White’s many Pearls came in and saluted immediately. “It’s quite urgent, Madame.”

“I’m in the middle of a meeting. It can’t wait?” 

“I’m afraid not, My Diamond.”

The one empress turned to the others and dented her grey brows. “Ladies, if you’ll excuse me a moment; I shouldn’t be too long.” 

“Good luck.” Yellow leaned back in her chair. 

After a few vocal footsteps from excellent heels and the opening and closing of official doors, the other two were entirely alone in the silence White Diamond left and the clear light from outer space. 

Blue Diamond, too, leaned back. 

“You look lovely.” And Yellow wove her fingers together. 

“Is that the reason you keep looking over here? Not that I mind it—I just hope I’m not distracting you.” 

Plump lips folded at the edges and showed a small portion of perfect teeth. “You are, but there’s nothing that can be done about it. Inevitably, you would distract me if I were sitting alone in my control room. You’ve been on my mind frequently, Blue.” 

“In that case, I’d like to apologize. That sounds terrible.” 

“Not at all. I enjoy thinking about you.”

Blue made a lovely smile from her equally large lips. It left dimples in her cheeks as her gem picked up a little light and twinkled. 

Yellow sparkled in turn as her gaze settled onto the one before her. 

“Why don’t you come visit me when you’re done working for today? You’ve made your way into my thoughts as well. I’d enjoy seeing you, without this damn table between us.” 

“I suppose you aren’t going to invite White Diamond?” Yellow leaned in. 

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t mention it to her. She’s fine, but you’re the one I’d prefer to have over.” 

“You had better watch out, Blue Diamond. I might kiss you.”

“Darling, why do you think I’m inviting you?” 

Both Queens grinned at one another, with blush marking their faces like bursts of color freshly smeared onto a willing canvas. White came back in, and Yellow’s focus lingered just a little too long upon the opposite Diamond’s face. 

“What are you two smiling about?” 

“Jokes at your expense.” 

“Oh, stop.” The third empress sat back at her seat. “I hope they were at least funny.” 

“They weren’t. Most of them were tasteless and vulgar.” 

“Well. Let’s resume, shall we?” 

So they did, and soon after the meeting ended, Yellow Diamond found herself sneaking (as much as she could) to Blue’s chambers. She endured many salutes and stray calls of ‘My Diamond!’ from legions of gems. Though, those changed upon her entrance to Blue Diamond’s portion of Homeworld. The greetings were still equally respectful, but they warped in formation: they became, “Madame Yellow Diamond.” 

The gems there were shocked to see her. 

The light blue Pearls welcomed Yellow with a quiet bow as the two enormous doors to those chambers opened. Her fashionable boots clacked out a steady rhythm upon the pristine tiles of Blue’s floor. Then the azure queen, hearing her lover’s music, appeared inside the enormous front room and glittered in the calm lighting. 

“Yellow—” She held out those lovely arms. 

Her guest filled them. 

Their embrace endured a long while as the entire day melted off of both of them. Shoulders of both stark colors lowered. 

“I thought it would be nice if we sit in my garden.” 

“That sounds lovely, Blue.” 

“Excellent. Follow me.” 

One thing I always admired about you was not only your sense of style, but your comfort as well. Your chambers always seemed so welcoming, with all of your beautiful art on the walls and soft lighting. Your garden was especially lovely. I’ve never been a fan of plants necessarily, but you tamed and organized them into a masterpiece. 

When we sat down together I was taken aback. 

“What do you think?”

They landed in the center of what was essentially a greenhouse with many different plants growing around them. Rich indigo flowers bloomed in many directions, arranged together by the centimeter to form a perfect pattern of many stripes and shapes. Amongst all the green and blue were specks of other colors as well—gold, white, and sometimes pink. They smelled of many perfumes and Yellow Diamond fell somewhat intoxicated beneath the light of a bright moon and its influence. 

“You’ve implemented such order. It’s beautiful.” 

“Thank you. Though, I can’t take full credit. I have a few Pearls who maintain this place almost constantly. What I actually know about gardening is rather inadequate, yet I like to come here and think.” 

“I can see why. It’s very calm.” 

“I’m glad it’s to your liking. I wasn’t sure how you would feel, Yellow.”

“Don’t you think I have an appreciation of beautiful things?” 

“Of course; I just wasn’t sure how you felt about plants.”

“Like this, they’re fine.” 

“Wonderful.” 

The conversation came to a comfortable silence. From the windows of Blue Diamond’s green house, the stars wobbled gently in outer space while their light made love to the dark, colorful background. A cloud made of multiple elements shined far in the distance, in the low frequency of ruby red with a freckling of loud lights. 

Slowly, Blue put her fingers upon Yellow’s, and the azure goddess shook in reaction. Her vibrations were slight, but they still drew some electricity from the other’s hand. 

“What would you want to be if you weren’t a Diamond?” 

Yellow broke her gaze with the heavens and the plants to look into her companion’s profile. She rolled her golden lips. “I’ve never considered such a question.”

“Really? Never?” 

Both were looking again into space. 

“It’s something I think about every once in a while. As morbid as it is, I wonder what it’s like to die. Not a horrible, painful death, but an organic one—like a flower. They die all the time. It’s hardly any time at all between their initial growth and their end, and yet, I feel like I’ve been here forever. Despite this short life, they require constant care, maintenance, and water. This simple idea baffles me to no end.” 

“Truly? If anyone, Blue, it seems that you would grasp such a concept the best.” 

“Why is that?” 

Yellow’s fingers contracted beneath the opposite Diamond’s palm. 

“You’re such a hippy.”

Blue laughed. “I suppose someone had to take Pink’s place.” 

“She was too much of a hippy.” 

“True.” The moon goddess turned to the sun. “Well, what would you be?” 

“If I could be anything?” 

“Yes; anything at all.” 

“Hmm.” Yellow studied the contours of Blue’s face beneath her veil and leaned back with a few complaints of the spine. “I’d want to be one of your Pearls.” 

“A Pearl?” 

“No. I said one of your Pearls. In fact, your favorite Pearl. That way you might take me onto your lap and I could dare to glance upwards and see more of your beautiful face. I’d clear the hair out of my eyes, and you might even punish me for it, but even in another life I’d admire you too much to resist.” 

Blue Diamond was utterly silent. 

Her face turned violet. 

And gently fingering the folds of her veil, she turned away for a moment. “You would never be one of my Pearls.” 

“Oh? Why not?” 

“It’s simple. You’re my Diamond.” 

It was then that Blue’s face encountered a few of Yellow’s fingers. The second she turned back around, her lips were met by another pair and a jolt of electricity. 

And crazy arms that were pulling her in. 

Three of her dark fingertips landed at one side of Yellow’s slender neck. 

They separated with a pop and a flash. 

“Blue?” 

“Yes, Yellow?” 

“I’m glad we’re both Diamonds.” 

The sun queen almost tasted her lover’s laugh. “Even though I wonder sometimes, I’m glad we are too. I can’t imagine wanting to be anything else.” 

Both of them were breathing slowly and audibly. Their enormous bodies quivered. Yellow dared herself a little closer. 

“You know, you shocked me.” 

“When?” 

“Just—”

But there was another little zap like candy in Blue’s mouth as their lips came together again. Her now Violet face broke into a smile that was kindly interrupted by her electric lover’s tongue. And this time, Blue’s crazy arms pulled Yellow in, fingers making a home inside her rigid hair. Their diamonds even touched on a few occasions as they explored the coveted mysteries of one another’s mouths. 

Yellow’s voltage came in stronger doses this time. It left Blue glowing. 

“I told you I would end up kissing you.” 

“And I told you that’s why I wanted you here.” 

It was not the last time that evening they would share a few millimeters of space and one another’s flavor.


End file.
